2014-05-05 - Old Friends and Coffee
It's been some time since a lot of the chaos over in Malibu. Or maybe not quite chaos and more business on the part of both of them. And Peter's sleepless nights on just what Norman is up to. But Harry is his friend. And so, crazy schedules, crazy interruptions (this is Peter after all) the two finally have a chance to meet up in a cafe when Peter is not being interrupted by a supervillain as he sips on his coffee and waits for Harry and whatever supermodel Harry is dating now to show up. No models. Just Harry this time-- maybe he's between girls, maybe he couldn't snag one in time, or maybe he just wanted to hang with his old friend for a little bit. He's shabby business chic today in an Armani suit and tie, the tie loosened, the coat unbuttoned, the shirt untucked just so. He waves to Peter as he enters the coffee shop, making his way to the counter and ordered some sort of concoction that the order of which sounds more like an arcane spell than a beverage. He waits, retrieves his mug, and then slides effortlessly into the chair across from Peter at the table. "Heyya, Petey," Harry says with his typical boyish, roguish grin. "Sorry I've been busy lately-- new product launches are killer, and I've been trying not to slack /too/ much in my classes." Peter Parker rises up and goes over to shake Harry's hand, "Hey Harry, sorry for the.." Peter has to search his memory, "Third reschedule on you. Thanks for being patient with me." The last one as his chest was busted by Daken in the brawl. "I've been kind of on a weird sleep schedule lately and I walked over into a crane. I don't think Aunt May would let me out without putting a GPS chip on me." Peter gestured over at Harry as he sat down, "This one's on me, so don't have to worry." Harry would probably be laughing at Peter's description of Aunt May. Harry chuckles. "Happens, man. How /is/ Aunt May? I keep meaning to swing by and see her. Maybe I should take you both out for dinner or something sometime." He sips his coffee. "And trust me, I understand weird sleep schedules. I think the stress from the Expo and the launch has me sleeping all sorts of off, man. Nightmares and everything." Peter Parker rubs his head, "She's doing fine. Had a health scare a couple of months back but she's rebounded from it. She's gotten into a crosstitch club over and they've been doing a lot of bingo nights." Peter rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, I figure at the rate I'm going fi I'm lucky Doctor Conners will assume I'm doing it as a class project." Peter winces over at Harry's description of nightmares, "What they about?" "Not really sure," Harry shrugs, looking a touch uncomfortable. "Really don't wanna look too deep into it, you know? Just dreams. Nothing really." He takes another swallow of coffee. "How's things looking for you on the girl front, Petey?" Harry grins. "Anyone you're seeing?" Peter Parker rubs over and sighs, "Not really since Gwen." As soon as he says it, he regrets it and wipes his nose, "Uhm, Mary Jane's really busy over with theatre lately so haven't had time to catch up wtih her." And god save him from whtaever things are with Felicia. "That sucks," Harry says sincerely. "I'll see if I can get MJ to take a bit and spend some time catching up. It's been too long, you know? This whole growing up thing is a hassle. Kinda miss high school-- ...kinda." He flashes a grin at Peter. "You still working for JJJ?" Peter Parker laughs, "Oh, don't get me wrong, Harry, I'm sure if it were all of us she would have the time for it. Just she's nearly as busy as we are and.." He pines for simpler times. In high school, catching Sandman in a vacuum cleaner. "And are we that different than we were? And yes, still working for Jameson." Harry snorts. "Well, I wasn't running a company with Dad breathing down my neck, for one," he grins, finishing his coffee. "I was content to do a bunch of nothing. And it worked out well for me, you know, until Dad was kidnapped." Kidnapped. Right. "Then I had to step up, and I haven't really stepped back much since." He massages the bridge of his nose. "And I mean, you've got classes and science stuff I can't even imagine staying awake in class for, /and/ slaving for JJJJ-- the extra J is for jackass." Harry smirks. Peter Parker groans, "Oh, I think it's for a lot more than that too." What Harry is describing goingon with his dad has a look of pain over on Peter's face as he lets out a sigh, "SO, what you going to do then Harry? Let your dad completely take over the company? Try and do your own thing over with it?" If Norman completely takes over Oscorp, it means he'll have everything at his disposal.. But he practically already does, as Peter's seen at the expo. And it might let Harry be safe. "Eh, Dad doesn't bother much with the day-to-day. That's part of the stress," Harry admits. "He's got his own projects. I'd ask him to take it back, at least partially, except I can't let Stormin' Norman think I'm too weak to run the company, you know?" He sighs. "I'll survive. It's weird, it's like the more I get piled on me, the /better/ I'm doing, you know?" Peter Parker nods his head over at Harry and frowns, "That.. Makes sense. And honestly Harry.." Whatever Peter was going to say on what he thought Norman was up to and what Harry should do fades away quickly. "I think that he honestly wants what's best for you but he's really bad at showing it." "Yeah," Harry agrees, though with a touch of sullenness. "He does. And he is." He shrugs. "What can you do, though?" he asks rhetorically. "Anyways. So, what's new?" Peter Parker rubs his head, "Other than walking over into a crane, messed up sleep schedule, trying to keep up with my rent payments? NOt much." Harry winces. "Well, get some more sleep," he advises. "Worry Aunt May to death," he says, pointing at Peter, "and I'm coming for /you/ next, buddy." He grins. Peter Parker groans, "Thank you. If I had a choice between those I'd take Mary Jane in a bikini, but she'd just kill me." "Mm." Harry closes his eyes. "That would be a nice death." He opens his eyes and grins wickedly. "I'll let her know you said that-- arrange a thing. You, me, Aunt May, MJ. Dinner, Romeo's? My treat-- don't argue," he holds one figer up, "it's been forever since I've seen Aunt May, and consider it me taking /her/ out if you gotta." He leans back in his chair. "I'll see when MJ's got an evening off and let ya know." Peter Parker sighs, "Sure." He goes on and half smiles, "You going to invite Flash or is that going to be too much of a risk for him to upstage us both then by hitting on Mary Jane and somehow managing to be the one that manages to completely mess up our hair in the end of things?" "I was thinking of leaving him out," Harry grins, "for just that reason." Peter Parker grins, "That's why we get along. We just have to make sure that he's distracted so he doesn't crash it." Because May will insist Flash joins them if he shows up. Harry grins broadly. "It's settled, then. I'll give you a call and we'll set up an evening." He rises. "But for me? I got this board meeting in an hour, and I need to get to the tower and get things ready for it." He drops a folded bill-- a large one, from the looks of it-- in the tip jar. "See ya later, Petey. Don't let JJJ get ya down." Peter Parker rubs at his head, and rises up to shake Harry's hand, "Thanks Harry. And good to see you." He takes a breath, "And don't let your dad get you down, all right?"